Wireless telecommunications networks allow user devices, such as cellular telephones, to communicate with other devices or networks. Base stations in wireless networks may include wireless transceivers with which user devices may communicate. A base station may establish a Radio Resource Control (“RRC”) channel for each user device, via which the base station and the user device may perform control signaling. RRC channels may be associated with modes (e.g., one or more active modes or an idle mode), which may consume different levels of power or other resources. For each RRC channel, the base station may maintain a dormancy timer (also referred to as an inactivity timer), based on which the base station may change the mode of the RRC channel (e.g., switch from an active mode to an idle mode).